Don't Close your Eyes
by panda-hug-sama
Summary: When Heero and Duo are sent on a surveillance mission, Duo comes up with a mission of his own. Make Heero laugh. Will he make the Perfect Soldier laugh? What are these feelings that well up inside both boys? How do they deal with these emotions? Can they tell each other before its too late? Don't close your eyes or you'll miss it. 1x2 Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. This is purely for fun and not to make profit.

All characters are fictional if they resemble someone you have seen or know they're not

Don't Close your Eyes:

Chapter 1

They walked into their home for the next three months. The apartment was old and not well kept. It had heating however. They sat their bags down and turned to the old woman who looked at them as if they would make her already run down apartment even more run down. She handed them the keys and let her self out without offering a tour of the place. Not like they needed it. It was a one bedroom with a main living area, a kitchen and a bathroom. Heero locked the door when the woman left and checked the condition of the lock.

Duo turned and watched him. He would do a perimeter sweep, and while he did that Duo would go and get food and anything else they may need. With that in mind, Duo took the car keys from Heero. "ET?" Heero asked as he went to a window.

"Three hours," Duo responded and looked at Heero.

"Two," Heero replied.

"Two," Duo agreed leaving the apartment. Their mission was surveillance of a warehouse that was right across the street. The mission was to watch persons and objects going into and out of the warehouse but not to bother with them unless they knew that it was dangerous and they needed too. The Doctors told them to be prepared to be there for about three months, and they also instructed that they leave the apartment rarely. So Duo was going to stalk up on food that they would need. He figured that they would have to leave about once or twice a month to restock on their foodstuff. Other then that they would be in that apartment for three months give or take depending on the doctor's will.

Duo walked up and down the isles, getting mostly canned items, but he wasn't averse to getting fresh fruit and vegetables and often times did so they had nice food. He got meat that could be stored in their freezer easily and packaged for meals. He also got cleaning supplies, toiletries, bed spreads and an extra blanket or two. All said and done he got enough food and items to keep two growing teenage boys happy for a few weeks, making it back to the apartment it took several trips up and down the two flights of stairs to bring it all in, and he was surprised it only took him an hour and forty-five minutes. He tossed the keys to Heero when he was finished. Heero caught them.

"Three hours," Heero said and left. When Heero said he was going to be gone for three hours he was normally gone for three hours. Duo got to work at putting the food and everything else away. He had grabbed a few dishes too and was glad for it seeing as how there were none in the apartment. Then he moved into the bedroom and saw the bed, just as he had thought a queen. He got to work at fixing up the place. Luckily their surveillance would be able to be done in the living room not the bedroom. He didn't like it when Heero had all his equipment set up in the bedrooms, which means that he had to either sleep with all that equipment or move into the main living area.

The bathroom had a shower, no bath but everything still needed to be cleaned. He would tackle this area first.

When Heero walked in he carried two duffle bags and sat them down. Duo had already moved the dinning table over towards the window where they would do their mission. He was currently in the kitchen when Heero walked in and left. It took him three trips to bring everything up.

"You will sneak over and set up the cameras and microphones," Heero said. Duo grinned. He was a master at sneaking in and out of places, it was a toss at who was the best sometimes him or Trowa. Trowa had him beat in the woods and such, but Duo had him beat in a city.

"Sure thing," he said. It would be done at night for the cover. Heero started to work on their own safety, installing locks on the doors and windows. Once he was finished with that they ate a light dinner. While Duo was cleaning up in the kitchen Heero took a shower.

After wards Heero set up the monitoring systems on the table. Duo changed into his stealth closes and waited for Heero to hand him the tiny remote cameras and microphones. "Hide them well and in places where they can get images," Heero instructed. Duo nodded as he placed them in a pouch on his belt.

"No worries Heero," Duo said and turned his radio on and attached it to his ear, "You let me know if they turn on."

Heero nodded and went to the computer screens he had set up with the system and waited until Duo was out side to turn on the system.

Duo crept slowly down the road and then turned and headed down towards the warehouse. No sense in having the enemy think that they were right across the street. Duo watched the camera and then moved along the wall towards the door. Once there he grabbed the edge of the door and pulled himself up. Holding onto the ledge with the camera he balanced himself as he dug into his pouch and pulled out a camera of his own. He turned it on and looked at it. There was a hissing sound in his ear one then two, telling him that the camera was working. Duo attached it so that it moved with the other camera. The reason why Heero just didn't hack into the system was because it would be found a lot easier than planting cameras themselves. Or that's what Duo told himself as he dropped back down towards the ground. Taking out his lock picks from his pockets he set to work on the door. It was easy enough. He opened it just enough to slip inside and then closed it again. This part was the easiest. He avoided all cameras as he climbed his way up into the rafter beams and walked across them without a care, the cameras caught what was below them, not above. So he set about placing cameras around the building and two in the office. Microphones went with the cameras, and he was done about an hour later. This was proving to be an easy mission so far, not that he didn't enjoy that but it was a bit boring compared to fighting with his Deathscythe or sneaking into Oz bases, being shot at and blowing stuff up. This warehouse was extremely lax in their system. Was he a little glad for the easy mission? Yes, it would give him some time to recover from some lost weight and some wounds that didn't want to stay healed. He knew that Heero could use the break, that last mission messed him up more then it did Duo.

Sneaking back out he locked the door again and then simply followed the route back the way he had come.

Walking back up to the apartment Heero watched over the video screens and nodded to Duo as he entered. Locking the door Duo walked over to the couch and sat down. Taking off his boots and gloves he tossed them to the side.

"We're in for a long haul," Duo said and leaned his head back. Why the doctors needed to Gundam Pilots on this mission he didn't know, he didn't make the orders. Maybe it was incase one needed the backup if it was a storage space of Oz or an underground hide out or something. "They looked to be locked down at night," he said and leaned forward.

"Yeah," Heero said as he watched the screens there was no activity. "No guards?"

"None," Duo said. "Not that they would have been able to catch me if I was caught." Heero looked at him and then back to the screens.

And that's pretty much what their mission was, to sit and watch a computer and listen to what the people inside said. It seemed that the warehouse was open Monday morning at seven am to just about midnight when the final watch went home, all up to Saturday when they opened at eight in the morning and closed just after ten, and on Sundays they weren't open at all.

Heero watched the screens as Duo listened to the conversations writing down anything that may be important for them to look up later. So far for the week nothing exciting happened. Their conversations were normal employee stuff, talk of family and girlfriends and children and how they hate their jobs. If only they knew what they were going through now. Duo nearly feel asleep during the eighth day of listening to the same people talk about their lives. He looked at Heero who was drinking a cup of coffee watching the video screen when he made up his mind. Duo's personal mission:

Make Heero laugh!

That could prove fatal, dangerous or funny. Duo's violet eyes shone as he started to work on a plan in his head. That plan almost caused him to miss something one of the employees said; Scott was the man's name Duo believed. He wrote it down quickly his hand moving across the paper. He wrote their conversation down from that point.

_Time: Week two: Tuesday 12.45.47 pm._

_"So did you hear about that Gundam attack on Oz base?" employee 3 (Scott)_

_"Yeah it was on the news this morning, said that they caught the pilot right?" employee 7 (Joddy)_

_"Yeah that's the one, can you believe its some teenage kid? No older then your son I think." employee 3_

_"That young? My boy wanted to join the war, he talked about it this morning." employee 7._

_"Did you ask which side he was thinking about joining?" employee 3_

_"Yeah, he said he wanted to join Oz because the Gundams were terrorists," employee 7_

_"What did you do?" employee 3_

_"What can I do? He's old enough to make his own choices, but I don't like him joining the war just because he thinks something is true you know? Anyway, what about this pilot?" employee 7_

_"They call him Gundam pilot 03. They didn't show any pictures or anything, from what the news said they couldn't get any information from the kid." employee 3._

_"Huh, wonder what they'll do…" employee 7_

_"Don't know." employee 3_

That was all they said on the matter. Duo listened for a while after words but the topic never came up again. He handed the paper to Heero. Heero took it and read over it and then looked to Duo. He moved away from the screen and Duo took off the headphones and sat them down as he followed Heero into the kitchen where Heero started to fix himself a cup of coffee.

"They got Trowa," Duo said.

"Unconfirmed," Heero said and looked at him. "You call Quatre to confirm, and then contact Wufei."

"On it," Duo said and walked away from the kitchen into the bedroom. He took the cell phone from his duffle bag and pressed the four and then the call button.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters

A/N: I was waiting on a bata reader to get to this, its been three days. I am posting this, if anyone wants to bata read for me, please PM me.

Don't Close your Eyes

Chapter 2

Contact with the other pilots was supposed to be if emergencies happened. Well they called this an emergency. Duo sat down on the bed and then lay back as his feet hung off the end the cell phone pressed against his ear. He heard the ring and in the middle of the second one there was a click and then someone on the other line. "Zero-two to zero-four," Duo said at once.

"Duo," there was pain in Quatre's voice. Duo watched the ceiling fan spin around as he waited for the other pilot to calm his nerves. "Duo they got Trowa." The Deathscythe pilot closed his eyes as he waited for Quatre to continue. "I contacted Wufei, he's on his way. We're going to help him escape." There was a pause. They all knew that they weren't supposed to attempt rescue missions, it was dangerous.

"Quatre," Duo's voice came out when Sandrock's pilot didn't say anything else. "Get Trowa back and call before you bust in that Oz place, and call when you get out." What else was he going to say? To not get Trowa, to leave him in the hands of the soldiers so that he could be tortured to get information from and killed, or just plainly killed.

"Thank you Duo," Quatre said and judging from the sound of it Quatre was nodding his head, "I will call. I promise." There was a click and the line died. Duo looked at the phone in his hand as he held it up. The time of the call flashed on the screen and then the screen went black. It was just his luck that he was here on surveillance with Heero; he couldn't help Quatre or Wufei to get Trowa back. No sense in lying on the bed, Heero would want to know what was going on. He slowly pushed himself off the bed and walked back out to the main living area.

Heero looked up at Duo was he entered the room. "Status?" he questioned.

"Confirmed," Duo replied before taking his cup and drinking some of the cold contents. "Trowa was captured and is being held at the Oz base. Quatre contacted Wufei. Wufei is meeting him somewhere and they plan on getting Trowa out of there," Duo said watching for any reaction from Heero.

"Rescue mission," Heero supplied, Duo nodded his head to agree. "Calling?" he asked.

Duo nodded his head, "before and after the mission," he informed. Heero nodded his head. They spoke no more of Quatre's mission to rescue Trowa. It would either work and they would all be free again, or it wouldn't work in which case three of the five would be captured. For now they didn't know. It wouldn't do to worry about Quatre's mission when they had one of their own to do. Heero watched as Duo took the headphones and started to listen to the conversations again. He made himself busy with playing with two pencils. One in each hand knocking into each other as if they were fighting, the dull sound of the click drew Heero's eyes to him.

"Duo," Heero called his name. The braided pilot looked up at him to show that he was listening. There wasn't a hint of amusement in his features. "Stop."

"But it's so boring!" Duo whined and placed his head in his arms on the table. He knew that Heero had the most boring part. At least he got to listen to something, though not really what he wanted to listen to. But watching a few people sit and stand around in a warehouse with no sound was much more boring. Duo tried it the third day and fell asleep after four hours of it. Duo laughed to himself. Heero looked up at him; Duo shook his head as an answer. No wonder Heero drank so much coffee.

The hours ticked by as Duo listened and he thought about his plans to make Heero laugh. So far nothing seemed right and would only serve to annoy the Wing pilot or get Duo shot. Neither sounded good for him. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of voices.

"Duo," Heero called, and he looked up blinking a few times at Heero. His left side of his face felt numb. Heero didn't look happy either. "You fell asleep," Heero said. Duo looked at the clock on his computer and sure enough he had fallen asleep for a few hours.

He put a grin on his face and rubbed the back of his head some. "Yeah guess I did, they didn't talk about anything important," he said and leaned back in the chair.

"Food is in the kitchen," Heero said and moved to the other side of the table. Duo watched him and placed his head back on the table. He blinked at the wood and took off the headphones, letting them drop to the table he walked into the kitchen and looked to the stove. There was a stir fry in the pan and rice in a pot. He grabbed himself a plate and was dishing himself some rice when he heard Heero calling him from the other room. Duo walked back and picked up the headphones and stuck one to his ear. Heero was watching the screen. Duo watched Heero.

"Its a couple confessing their love after they saw a movie just down the street," Duo explained as he looked out the window to the warehouse. Heero watched him. The woman was in an Oz uniform. They were still talking. Heero was watching Duo; if they said anything important he would write it down. They kissed and the woman walked inside the warehouse and the man watched the door and then turned and left. He listened on as she walked through the warehouse and whispered to one of the guards inside. He turned to Heero. The Wing pilot was watching him carefully. The other conversations and noise was over powering their whispering. He would have to listen to it again later. He took off the headset and leaned against the wall watching the warehouse doors.

"Anything?" Heero asked. Duo shook his head.

"I'll have to get their conversation alone," Duo said and went the computer and looked over the screen. "And that has to wait until the night is finished." He hung his head and his eyes turned to his cell phone. Heero picked his bowl and started to eat again watching the screens. Duo watched him for a moment and then went back into the kitchen to finish dishing out his own dinner. He walked back out and looked over Heero's shoulders. "Where did the Oz soldier go?" he asked.

"Into the restroom," he said, Duo turned his attention to that camera. Eating the stir fry behind Heero he watched as the employees started to clock out. "You may have to go back and put a camera in that restroom." Heero said.

"Okay that's just gross, you want to watch people," Duo paused as he looked at the clock. "Now that you mention it, that Oz soldier has been in there for a while huh?"

"Forty-six minutes," Heero confirmed. Duo whistled and shook his head.

"If I try and go in there I will be caught by at least two cameras," he said and pointed to two cameras that were pointed at the restroom door.

"Don't go that way," Heero returned.

"Nope I have a better idea. Do you still have that Oz uniform?" Duo asked. Heero turned his attention to him and grabbed his braid. "Hey!" he yelled and rounded on the perfect soldier.

"Your braid isn't military cut," Heero said.

"I'll hide it," Duo countered holding onto his braid. "I had to hide my hair before."

"Why don't you just cut it?" Heero asked. "It would be simpler that way."

Duo stood in shocked horror at what Heero was suggesting that he do to his hair. Then again, he wouldn't know what his hair really means. The perfect soldier would do what ever was necessary to get the mission done. Duo was not a perfect soldier. Heero didn't say anything else on the matter, whatever he had seen or otherwise he left Duo alone. The Deathscythe pilot let go of his hair and looked towards the bedroom door. He knew that he had a mission to complete, but that mission could wait a few days. They didn't what the warehouse thinking anything out of the ordinary was going on, who knows maybe an Oz soldier the next day would cause them to ask questions.

So with that put on hold and the situation of his hair let go for now he went to take care of the dishes in the kitchen. Once the house work was finished he went and got the conversation between the Oz woman and the guard.

_Time: Week Two: Tuesday 6.33.18 pm_

"_Evening Sergeant June," Guard._

"_Evening, have the packages arrived?" Oz soldier/Oz Officer_

"_One did, about two weeks ago, suspect that another shipment will be arriving sometime this week." Guard_

"_Good, send it down when you get it. I need to put an order in for more neo titanium," Oz officer_

"_Again? That's the seventh order this month…" Guard_

"_Can you just put in on the paper for Mister Harris for the morning?" Oz Officer_

"_Not coming back for a while?" Guard_

"_No, not with all the work that needs to be done." Oz Officer._

"_Okay then, I'll have that order form for the next Soldier that comes." Guard. _

"_Good." Oz Officer. _

"_Have a nice evening Sergeant June." Guard. _

Looking at his hand writing he knew that this new mission had been moved up from in a couple of days to tomorrow or the next day. He couldn't wait for Quatre's call. He had to get cameras in that bathroom and see if he cant find out where the Oz soldier had gone too. He looked at the conversation again. "Neo titanium?" Duo asked and turned his head to the side when Heero walked out of the bedroom his hair slightly damn from the shower he had just taken.

"It a metal that's used for mobile suits," he said in answer and walked over taking the conversation. "A mobile suit factory?"

"If it was a mobile suit factory why would it be hidden underground?" Duo asked. Heero shook his head. "Man, and here I was hoping for a bit of a relax time."

"The doctors don't want us to destroy it or that would have been our orders to begin with," Heero said.

"A recon you think?" Duo asked.

"No, I want a list of the names of all the employees. Write down any name you hear and where or who you heard it from," Heero said putting the paper down on the table and went to sit in the chair.

"Yeah sure," Duo said. That would make his job a little busier. However not by much it was still something. He would start tomorrow. "I'm gonna go as the soldier tomorrow."

"That's a good idea, try to get a copy of that order form," Heero replied and started to type up a report to the doctors. Duo walked over to the couch and sat down on it heavily. As soon as his butt it the cushions however there was a knock on their door. Heero grabbed his gun from beside the computer and looked towards the door. Duo got up and the knock came again. He didn't say anything as he moved quietly towards the door. He unlocked it and opened it some, making sure to keep his body from blocking any shots Heero would have. Who he noted had moved to stand to the side.

What greeted him was a strange sight, two girls about their age holding up a pie. They looked the same, except the one on the left had brown a shade lighter than her companion. Duo at once thought twins. "We heard we have new neighbors," said the one on the left. "We wanted to welcome you."

"Thanks but we're kind of loners," Duo said and flashed a smile at the girls.

"Oh we weren't asking you out or anything, we just wanted to give you a welcoming gift. This place isn't really the best of places to live at. And well it's nice to see a friendly neighbor every once and a while," the girl on the right said this time.

Duo looked at the pie and then to the girls, smiled again and took the sweet from them. "Well thank you very much I will make sure it doesn't go to waste," he grinned and watched them smile back at him and leave the landing. Duo closed the door and locked it. Going right into the kitchen he took a plastic sack and pushed the pie into it and put it with the rest of the garbage. Heero watched him as he tied up the garbage sack and went towards the door. Heero nodded his head once. Now Duo wasn't one for throwing away sweets, but he didn't know the girls, no one he knew or trusted made it and he wasn't going to take any chances.

So he went put the bag in the bin and walked back up the stairs. Entering the apartment Heero watched him as he locked the door again.

Tomorrow Duo would go over as an Oz soldier, get a copy of the order, and set a camera in that bathroom. Simple and easy mission to do and shouldn't involve him fighting. But for now he was going to go to bed.

Duo walked out of the bedroom dressed in the military uniform of Oz. He was buttoning that last clasp at his throat as he walked out. "You have a window of fifteen minutes," Heero said. Duo went to stand beside him and looked over his shoulder. "This man makes around the warehouse and goes into the bathroom for two minutes before making his rounds again."

"Like clock work?" Duo asked. Heero nodded his head. Duo straightened and placed a radio in his ear. Duo hid his braid effectively enough that it just looked like he needed a new hair cut of not cutting it for a couple of months. "Well, wish me luck," Duo said and walked for the door. Heero watched him leave and looked back to the screens he was being displayed. Duo came into sight of the camera some twenty minutes later. He walked into the building.

Heero grabbed the headset and listened to the conversations. The manager of the warehouse walked out of the office and greeted Duo.

"Hello Officer-" the manager trailed asking for the name.

"Maxwell," Duo said, of course the not lying policy that Duo had was outstanding.

"Officer Maxwell, I have an order for you to sign," the man said and led him to the office where he took a clipboard and handed it over to Duo to sign.

"I will need a copy for my senior officers, I am just an errand boy today," he told the manager.

"Huh? Oh sure, I have a copy for you already," the man said. As soon as Duo signed the order under Officer Maxwell he took the extra paper and nodded his head to the man.

"Hey, mind if I use the bathroom? The base is a ways away," he said. The manager nodded his head and pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Duo walked in and looked around.

"Three," Heero said in his ear.

Three minutes to poke around and set up a camera. First thing was first, the camera he climbed on a sink and placed the small camera up on the mirror. The stalls were all floor to ceiling. He placed a second camera and microphone on the wall opposite the door. He was washing his hands when the man walked in. He nodded to Duo as the Gundam pilot dried his hands, he nodded in return. Walking out of the building he turned and walked down the street. As he cleared the camera, Heero spoke through his ear piece.

"That was easier then I thought it would be, the two cameras are working as well," he said to Duo.

"Yeah, it seemed a little too easy for my liking," Duo said back and turned a corner.

"It's a warehouse zero-two, it's not like they are the oz soldiers," Heero replied.

"I don't know, it still feels off," he replied and turned again going back to the apartment from the back ally. It took him a bit longer to get back. "Coming in," he said and unlocked the door. He walked in to see Heero at the computers watching them; Duo took off the uniform as quickly as he could. Pulling his braid out from his shirt he let it dangle behind him as he walked over and leaned over Heero's shoulder and hand him the paper he had requested. Heero took it and looked over it.

"A hundred and fifty tons of neo titanium," Heero stated as he looked at the order form. "It would seem that they are building something there."

"Mobile suits?" Duo asked as he took off the Oz jacket and was started to take off the layered shirt.

"It would be ineffective to have a mobile suit factory there," Heero said and turned to look at Duo. The Deathsythe pilot made a face as he pulled the shirt over his head and shrugged.

"I guess if it would have to be as large as New Edwards?" Duo asked. Heero nodded.

"That would be most effective," Heero said as he folded his arms. "Something is going on here. But all we were ordered for right now is to monitor and take down conversations and names," he finished.

"If we get the chance don't you think we should check it out?" Duo asked. Heero thought about this idea and then shook his head.

"Those are not our orders," he replied. Duo straightened and rubbed his head.

"Did Quatre call?" Duo asked and picked up his cell phone.

"No," Heero replied. Duo nodded and went to go get changed. As he was putting on a t-shirt he looked at the phone hoping for it to ring. Which it didn't.

"Come on Quatre…" he said as he walked out to the main room and sat down on the couch. He sat the phone beside him and started to lean back, however as soon as he did it rang. He picked it up quickly.

"Zero-four to zero-two," Quatre said.

"Zero-two," Duo responded.

"We're going." That was all Quatre said before there was nothing on the other line besides a faint beep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

A/N: Sorry this took so long had some real life issues to deal with. Should be back to a normal posting time now.

Don't Close your Eyes

Chapter 3:

Quatre looked at the cell phone in his hand and then to Wufei beside him. They had never done a rescue mission before; their orders normally went against such things. Quatre needed to help Trowa out of that base, they could be hurting him.

"Ready?" the Chinese pilot asked.

The blond took in a deep breath before he nodded his head to Wufei. Nataku's pilot pressed a handheld detention device, the entire east side of the complex went up in a loud explosion, smoke and flame. Sirens blared, flood lights lit up the damaged area and soldiers started to swarm the place. Quatre pushed the door open and did a quick sweep of the hall before Wufei ran into the building. The pilots ran down the hall and too a left as opposed to going towards the damaged section. Quatre nearly threw all caution to the wind as they started down the stairs and jumping flights. The boys knew that most of the soldiers would be going towards the attack, but there would still be some guards left behind to guard against intruders in the undamaged areas.

The boys were racing against time. Sandrock's pilot was jumping down stairs, going down into the basement where most prisoner cells were. The structure was old and noise bounced off the walls and ceiling like a canyon. That didn't stop them. Quatre was the first one on the basement level and he looked at the young face of an Oz soldier. The soldier looked at Quatre in shock for a moment, which told Quatre he was a new recruit.

There was a soft click and then a slightly muffled sound of a gun being fired. The soldier dropped to the white tiled floor. Wufei knelt down next to him and took his automatic machine gun from him. "Quatre," Wufei whispered.

"Let's find Trowa," the blond replied and turned to head down the hall. However because of that fired shot, soldiers were going to be on them soon. They had little to no time.

Going deeper into the complex they were fired on several times, in small groups of three to five. It didn't help they had to check every room that they came across to find Trowa. In one fire fight a couple of bullets grazed Wufei and one injured Quatre's right arm.

They opened one of the last doors in the hallway. The first thing Quatre did was sighed in relief. Trowa was sitting down handcuffed to a chair, blood was running down from the side of his head, his cheek bruised and his bottom lip was swollen and broken. Quatre ran over to him, fist checking his breathing and then his pulse. Trowa watched him as he set about picking the handcuff locks. Quatre was not nearly as skilled as Duo or Trowa so it took him a moment; Wufei guarded the door.

When both hands were free, Wufei tossed Trowa one of the guns he had gathered.

"Where is your Heavyarms?" Wufei inquired, as he checked the halls.

"West hanger if I remember correctly," Trowa replied while checking how many bullets he had, nearly a full clip.

"Quatre will go with you to get your gundam, I will go get Nataku and provide cover for you on your way out," Wufei said. Trowa and Quatre nodded their heads in agreement.

There weren't many soldiers blocking Wufei's path back outside which surprised him. That was a little worrisome, he had half a thought to go back and try and convince Trowa to leave Heavyarms for the time being and come back to get it later. He couldn't though, he wouldn't have been able to leave Nataku behind, not to mention the soldiers that could be blocking his path now.

Quatre and Trowa got into none too few fire fights on their way to the hanger. As they got closer to the west hanger the soldiers started to thin out. This worried the two Gundam pilots but they pressed on ignoring the feeling of danger. Finally reaching the hanger doors they ran into the room thinking it was going to be clear now that they had Nataku to deal with outside. They didn't think they would be confronted by an army of soldiers and several mobile suits with weapons trained on them.

But they were.

Duo paced up and down the living room turned command room. He couldn't hold his pent up energy and he wasn't allowed outside. Heero's orders. So at first he busied himself with house work, sweeping the floors with the broom into the kitchen and washing down the counters and doing a few stray dishes like his and Heero's coffee cups. Then he started to pace the floor. Back and forth, Heero watched him from the screens of the computer, not really paying attention to the screens anymore. Having sent an alarm if someone came across one of their cameras. No his attention was on the braided nut that walked seven paces left and then seven paces right. The same steps over and over again. Duo wasn't talking. That must be what was drawing his attention to the Deathscythe pilot. His mouth wasn't running at the moment, not muttering, silent. It was a little calming and a little maddening to the Wing pilot.

"Duo," Heero finally called. Duo stopped and looked at him and then to the phone that he was griping with a death grip. "How long?"

"Three hours, forty-two minutes," Duo answered. Heero watched him for a little longer.

"They will be fine, their Gundam pilots," Heero said and opened his laptop. Duo nodded his head and then went to sit on the couch and then proceeded to tell Heero of the tale of how he and Solo snuck into one of the high class mansions on L2. Heero didn't look as if he was listening. Duo made wild hand gestures to help his story along and to help him clam his own nerves about the mission Quatre and Wufei were on.

Heero's typing stilled and he looked up at Duo, the boy was sitting on the couch with his hands clasped together between his knees. His thoughts were not here. "Duo," Heero called. The pilot looked up at him. "You stopped talking," he said.

"Yeah, done with my story," Duo said and looked back down to the floor.

"How long has it been now?" Heero asked.

"Nearly seven hours," Duo responded. Heero closed his laptop.

"Go take a shower and try not to worry, I need you focused on this mission, I will cook something to eat while you shower," the perfect soldier said and stood. Duo nodded his head and stood slowly from the couch and then started to walk towards the bedroom to take his shower and relax.

It was hard to relax in the shower. Thinking that something bad had happened to their friends kept running through his mind. What if all three were captured and they were being tortured now. Duo balled his hand into a fist and slammed it against the titled wall. His chestnut colored hair falling around him as he leaned forward and placed his forehead against the wall he forced his breathing to be even and his mind to relax. His cell phone lay on the sink counter; he wouldn't miss Quatre's call. He stayed in the shower until the water started to turn cold and then he stepped out.

Drying, brushing and braiding his hair he wiped off the mirror over the sink and looked at his reflection. This worry was almost as bad as when he was stealing that mobile suit so long ago. That fear of his friends could be hurt. Leaning over the sink he closed his eyes tight and took in a breath. This was Quatre and Wufei, they would make it. They were all Gundam pilots for a reason. He was on a mission himself, not just with Heero but against him too, he had to find a way to crack that shell of his.

Walking back out into the living/dinning area he saw that Heero was finished cooking some kind of stir fry stuff with rice. They ate their dinner in silence. The scream of a siren ran out over the city. Heero and Duo went to the window and looked out as best as they could. Mobile suits were landing around the center block of down town.

"Wonder what the party's about," Duo said as he folded his arms and leaned back. Heero just watched as about thirty suits stood looking over the city. "Want me to find out?"

Then a man's voice rang loud and clear. "This is an evacuation order, all residents are to leave the city, shuttles will be provided for you. You have three hours to evacuate."

"They got something to hide," Duo said. Heero scrawled out the window. "We're not leaving are we?"

Heero looked at him, "break down the equipment, and erase all data stored. We'll appear to leave."

"And then come back around when they aren't lookin," Duo grinned and then looked at his phone. "What about Quatre, Wufei and Trowa?"

"They will call when they are safe," Heero said turning his attention to him for a moment and then started his task. "Take care of the clean up."

"Yeah then I will work on packing," Duo said and started on his task.

They stood in line, Heero standing with his duffle bag on his shoulder and Duo leaned against one of the poles as his own bag was beside his feet. Soldiers walked up and down the shuttle area. Duo acted like he was playing a game on his phone however he wasn't playing, it wasn't as useful but he was searching the news for anything on the capture of the other two Gundam pilots. Heero was watching the flight board.

"We can take the flight to New York, that seems to be the closest place," Heero said. Duo looked up and scanned the boards.

"It will still take us a few days," he replied and closed his phone as he picked up his bag. "But it looks like we have no choice." Heero nodded his head as they moved on and then went with a group of people towards the New York shuttle.


End file.
